Raven: Teen Titans
by silverwolf1445
Summary: Have you ever wondered what goes on in Raven's mindthe teenager part of it?


**Raven**

****

_/ Chapter 1: My Point of View of the Teen Titans/_

I'm one of the Teen Titans. I am a witch. I can cast spells, curses, and charms. Sometimes, I try to be alone, but they never leave me alone. I keep trying to warn them to stay out of my room, but it never works. I have a room; like all the others; but no one is allowed into mine. I like to keep a low profile. If you really must know what I think of the Teen Titans then here...

Without me, the Teen Titans would be the lamest crime-fighting crew ever. Ha, I'm the best fighter. I'm the only one who can cast spells. Yeah sure, Starfire can make her little ball of green light. But compared to my Black Magic, that little ball is useless. And alright, Beast Boy can turn into any kind of animal. But so...what can that do? Plus, Robin's _good _fighting skills are so dumb. I could beat him in my sleep! And, Cyborg's mechanical power can _sure _do things, and his "internet" blue gun can do no more damage than a fly landing on a blade of grass can; compared to my power.

And come on, my name is definitely the best! Raven. Ah, it just has such a ring to it. Come on, BB, Starfire, Robin, Cyborg? Come on! Robin is so trying to copy my name. Yeah, so what if my name is after a birds'? Robin's is just an ugly robin! Ravens are beautiful, mysterious, misunderstood creatures.

Maybe you think I'm centering myself. It's not that, it's just that I can do billions of times the damage than any one of the other Teen Titans can do. I mean, I can just cast a spell, curse, or charm, and it's done. Oh, and why is Robin the boss? We never voted him to be or anything. I don't think it's fair. I mean, he calls everything we do. And he has one of the lamest powers! He doesn't even have powers!

Why don't I speak up, well maybe I will...

...When Cyborg and Beast Boy entered my room and went into my Forbidden Mirror...oh I just wanted to... I mean that mirror is a portal into my mind; NOT A TOY! I could've just killed them, I mean...I could've just scared them.

Well then, since you have heard SOME of my complaints about the Teen Titans, I'm gone. I need to be alone, to meditate, to bathe in my own world of darkness, to mind-read, to envelope myself in my spells, curses, and charms; and to re-light my flame of Black Light and re-charge the Crystal on my forehead, to...

Oh, I've said way too much. Goodbye.

Okay, if you really want to hear my spells...

AZRATH...

METRION...

ZINTHOS.

There. But I will tell you no more.

_/Chapter 2: My Powers/_

Finally, in my room. I am alone to do what I wish. After I have let out a lot of my power, I float into the middle of the ball of power. I envelope myself in my power. Then I meditate and bathe in my power. My room is so dark, I can't even see with my eyes. But, because, I'm not human, I have night-vision eyes. So I can see in pitch black. I also mind-read what all the other titans are thinking while they sleep. It's quite amusing.

Also the crystal on my forehead gets used up. So, I have to "re-charge" it. To do this, I have to re-light my Flame of Black Light. Then I have to veil my eyes in white light. I can then put my head down into the flame of Black Light and wait for the flames to lap lovingly at my forehead. It doesn't hurt, actually, it feels quite good. After the flames have touched the crystal for a while, it is "re-charged".

As you know, I have a purple-black crystal on my forehead. It helps me use my power. I can do much.

1) After saying my spell, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," I can derive black energy from my crystal and flow it out of my hands. Once my hands are enveloped in black energy, I can use them to levitate objects to use as weapons, or I can hurl enemies away from me. I can also levitate myself.

2) I can also veil my eyes in white light to shield them from powerful and blinding blasts of power, from my enemies or wherever.

3) I can meditate and push my spirit out of my body so it can search around or see things that my body and others cannot. When I am out-of-body, I am weaker and can be harmed easier. This is why I can only project my spirit out of my body for short periods of time.

4) As well as all of this, I can, if I am truly in danger, use up a lot of my power to create a blast of white light shooting from my hands. This takes a lot out of me, and after I use this power, I will become very weak. However, this power is extremely strong.

5) I can also, if needed, call upon my other identities. I have many other Ravens within my mind that I can let loose, if needed. I don't particularly like doing this. It gets too chaotic and messy. I much rather doing things on my own. I don't need my otherness to help me. I'm strong enough. I can also put all of my other identities together and form a white-form of myself, which is much more powerful. But, I still prefer my dark old self.

6) Plus, I have a Book of Secret Dark Arts. Not just a book of Dark Arts, but Secret Dark Arts. This means that nobody knows about the magic I use. It is all mine—and it is going to stay that way.

7) Though I dread it, I have another power. When I was born prophecies have predicted I would destroy Earth and my friends. Well, the titans. But I will not! Even if they do get on my nerves. And of course I will not destroy my home! Even though I came from Azarath…I do not ever wish to go back there. It is not a nice place. Earth is much better; even will all of its crime. Anyway, my other power is that I can use my massive strength to cause evil and destruction. My arms will become covered in red tattoos and my eyes will burn fierce red—symbols of my demon-father, Trygon. How I hate him! I loathe him with a passion! But, that is only the prophecy…perhaps it will not come true. Prophecies are only fantasy.

_/Chapter 3: My Emotions/_

I do have emotions, just like everyone else. But, I cannot show my emotions or else I would unleash such powerful energy that I very well could destroy my friends and Earth.

It isn't very easy to do this. Every time I feel good, I cannot smile, wink, nor laugh. Every time BB tells a joke, I do believe they are funny—I just can't laugh, else I would probably kill him. Every time Starfire talks, she is hilariously stupid and incorrect…it makes me want to laugh and scream at her. But I cannot do that—otherwise I would kill _her. _Whenever Robin yells, "Titans, go!" I just want to strangle him and yell right in his ear, "We aren't stupid, Robin! We're intelligent beings, just like you. We know when an enemy is coming at us, we should attack. We're not dumb!" Ohh…he annoys me so much. And when Starfire and I swapped bodies, how I wanted to cry! I missed my body so much! And when I _had _to tell her about me, I wanted to tear up and bawl! I miss my home, but I do not ever want to return there. It isn't nice there. Not at all. And I tried so hard to keep my tears inside Starfire's tear ducts. It was almost impossible.

But I can't do anything… It bores me at times, being the one who can never laugh, smile, cry, nor become angry. No wonder BB thinks I'm crazy at times. And the one time I showed emotion in front of my friends—when Dr. Light got on my nerves and I projected my spirit form—BB almost fainted of fright. I think all of the titans were a little unnerved after that. When they pass by me they always take a quiet breath.

But I know what they're thinking—I can read their minds.

FREAK! I am called this sometimes, and it aggrevates me almost to a point where I can just hold my emotion in. I would levitate the person calling me this and twirl them around until they were dreadfully sick, but I cannot, for some worse power would be unleashed within me.

Like that one time my demon-father was unleashed in my mind. It was hard to beat him, and BB and Cyborg helped me out, but I managed to do it.

But if that had happened outside of my mind, BB and Cyborg would probably have died. My mind somewhat shielded my father from his full power. So, I saved my friends.

But oh, how I wish to love. At times, when a cute guy passes me by, how I long to trail behind him and drool and smile and giggle and laugh and dance and do all the things that I see other teenage girls do. But they are normal. I am not. That is that.


End file.
